Amor Prohibido
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Mirel Moon SUMMARY: El es un noble Rey, pero por ordenes de su corte y para salvar su reino, tendrá que desposar a una princesa rica, pero su amor y corazón le pertenecen a una humilde sirvienta... Esta historia participó en el Reto: Cumpleaños de Seiya del Foro Ladies Kou Oficial
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naomi Takeuchi solo los uso para mi historia que participa "Reto de Cumpleaños de Seiya" del Foro Ladies Kou. Sera un Seiya x Usagi.

SUMMARY:

El es un noble Rey, pero por ordenes de su corte y para salvar su reino, tendrá que desposar a una princesa rica, pero su amor y corazón le pertenecen a una humilde sirvienta que siempre esta al pendiente de el.

¿Qué podrá más el deber o el amor?

AMOR PROHIBIDO

Capítulo 1

Como todas las noches, a la orilla de un lago se encontraba, una joven sirvienta de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, ojos azules y piel blanca, sostenía un relicario entre sus manos, esperaba impaciente que el dueño de su corazón llegara, cuando por fin oyó el sonido de su caballo, sé giro y lo vio tan fantástico desde su pelo negro amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos zafiro y su hermosa sonrisa, portaba su traje en color azul, cuando por fin el se bajo de su caballo la abrazo y la beso tan apasionadamente, que solo se separaron por falta de oxigeno y entonces el hablo.

-Mi tierno y dulce bombón ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntaba amablemente el joven mientras acariciaba con su mano su rostro.

\- ¡Tú sabes que un poco cansada!, ya que alguien no dejaba de darme ordenes – contestaba a modo de regaño la joven.

-Vamos Usagi no te enojes conmigo ¿yo que mas quisiera no dejarte hacer nada?– contestaba sincero Seiya mientras abrazaba Usagi.

-Lo se Seiya, solo estaba bromeando, me gusta servirle a mi adorado Rey– contestaba Usagi mientras también lo abrazaba y respiraba el dulce aroma de su piel.

-Sabes bombón, me gusta disfrutar tu compañía a solas pero, hay algo que quisiera contarte pero… - dudó Seiya en continuar pero sabía muy bien, mejor que lo oyera de el, que se enterara de otras personas.

-Bombón recuerdas que hace unas semanas tuve una asamblea urgente con mi corte real, me temo que mi reino esta teniendo una difícil situación y la única solución que encuentran es ¡Qué tendré que casarme con una rica princesa! – contaba con tristeza Seiya, mientras bajaba la mirada y sostenía las manos de Usagi.

Ella no podría creer lo que escuchaba el amor de su vida, tendría que casarse con otra y eso era como clavarle una daga al corazón, tendría que ser fuerte por el bien de los dos, porque sabía que era su deber, ya que mucha gente contaba con ese casamiento.

-Seiya se es tu deber como Rey, así con tu pueblo – hablaba con prudencia Usagi – Solamente quiero que sepas que tienes mi confianza, como todo mi apoyo – decía con tristeza Usagi, mientras le resbalaba lágrimas por sus ojos, al darse cuenta de esto Seiya, la limpio con sus dedos.

-Bombón, perdón por hacerte llorar de esta manera, pero quiero que sepas que hallaré una solución, entonces tu y yo podremos ser felices- sonaba obtimista Seiya.

-Calla Seiya ¡sabes que esto no podrá ser, lo sabes perfectamente! -Al terminar la frase, quitó las manos de Seiya de las de ella y empezó a correr y a llorar amargamente.

Al ver esto Seiya lo único que puedo es ir tras ella, pero un Joven de cabello negro, ojos azules con armadura llegaba al encuentro del su Rey.

-Espere mi lord – Ordenaba su caballero –No es bueno que se involucré con un simple plebeya y por cierto llego esto mientras usted hacia su paseo nocturno- Y le entregaba una carta al joven Rey.

Al ver esto se maldijo mentalmente y lo recibió de mala gana, al empezarlo a leer, no podría creer la mala suerte que tenia, primero lo de Usagi su tierna bombón y ahora tendría la visita de las princesas de los reinos vecinos y lo peor las tendría mañana por la mañana, tendría a todos su sirvientes despiertos toda la noche y eso no le gustaba, pero al menos podría arreglar las cosas entre su bombón y el.

\- Tendremos que ir al castillo inmediatamente – hablaba con autoridad Seiya al joven – Y por a cierto Darién en un futuro espero que no, te involucres con lo que hago o deje hacer – mira fríamente a Darién mientras montaba su caballo.

-Lo siento mi lord - se excusaba Darién –Pero usted sabe que pronto se casara con una princesa y lo que esta haciendo es traicionar a su pueblo– hablaba sensatez Darién.

-Lo sé y te agradezco tu opinión, pero agradecería que no me molestaras con eso - regañaba Seiya a Darién.

Y así partieron al castillo, mientras tanto Usagi llegaba al hermoso castillo llorando, hasta llegar a los dormitorios de la servidumbre, cuando entro a su cuarto lo primero que hizo es encerrarse y llorar amargamente su situación hasta quedar dormida.

Minutos mas tarde Seiya llegaba al castillo, lo primero que hizo es ordenar a Darién que reuniría a todos los de servicio, cuando todos estaban reunidos, observo con tristeza, que su bombón no estaba, pero al menos podría hablar a solas con ella.

-Perdón por molestarlos a todos a estas horas, pero me acaba de llegar una carta notificándome de que mañana, tendremos visitas de 3 de las princesas de nuestros reinos vecinos y esperó que todos pongan de su parte para que todo se espléndido, para mañana – hablaba con sensatez Seiya

-No te preocupes por nosotros Seiya, te apoyaremos ya que siempre ves por nuestro bienestar – contestaba una joven de cabello corto color rojo, ojos azules, con un vestido sencillo en color morado. - ¿Verdad que están de acuerdo conmigo? – animaba la joven.

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI REY SEIYA! –Gritan con emoción la servidumbre.

-Entonces manos a la obra – decía con gusto Seiya.

Y todos se pusieron a trabajar, pero antes de que se fuera la joven se dirigió a ella.

-Espera Molly, ¿no sabes donde esta bombón? –preguntaba con cautela Seiya.

-Vamos Seiya ¿Esta vez que le hiciste a mi amiga? – contestaba enojada Molly mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues veras… Le tuve que decir que me casare contra –contrastaba muy nervioso Seiya.

\- ¿Pero cómo Seiya? – abría los ojos Molly, pues ya sabia de su amor entre ellos y eso era una sorpresa para ella.

-Luego te contare, a hora ¿me podrías decir donde esta bombón? - Sonaba desesperado Seiya.

-Bueno, esta en su cuarto, pero sugiero que la dejes pensar sobre esta situación – contestaba Molly muy apenada por su situación.

-Lo sé Molly, estoy de acuerdo, pero solo quiero verificar que se encuentre bien mi bombón - miraba suplicante a Molly

-Está bien, creo que tendrás que usar esto- le daba una llave a Seiya.

-Gracias Molly – contestaba alegremente Seiya.

Seiya de inmediato se dirigió al cuarto de su bombón, entro silenciosamente, por que pensaba que su bombón estaría enojado con él, pero al observarla durmiendo tan tranquilamente, se alegro de no verla enojada y tal vez mañana arreglaría su situación por lo pronto, le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Que descanses, mi tierno y dulce bombón- le decía cariñosamente Seiya mientras cerraba el cuarto de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Usagi esta feliz por soñar con Seiya y por otra estaba triste por lo ocurrido de anoche, ya que sabia perfectamente que siempre apoyaba a Seiya, en lo que fuera y esta vez no era la excepción, mejor sería prepárale un rico almuerzo a su amado Rey y llevárselo, para que al menos se disculpara con él.

Cuando por fin, se encontraba en el aposento de Seiya, lo observo muy atractivo, aunque le causó un poco de risa al ver su pelo desordenado, así que dejó la bandeja que llevaba en un pequeño buró que estaba cerca de la cama de Seiya, y lo despertaba.

\- Ya despierta dormilón – movía tiernamente a Seiya, mientras que se despertaba fue abrir cortinas.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos Seiya, observó a su tierno bombón sacando algunos trajes de su armario, así que con mucha cautela se dirigió a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Seiya, alguien nos podría ver -decía nerviosamente Usagi quien tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-No importa bombón, porque quiero que sepas, que no importe lo que pase siempre te tendré en mi corazón – decía seductoramente Seiya al oído de Usagi.

-Lo sé y tú siempre serás mi adorado Rey- contestaba Usagi mientras se voltea y veía a los ojos a Seiya.

Antes que se dieran un beso tocaron a la puerta, pues no tuvo otro remedio que separarse de Usagi quien fue abrir la puerta dejando a un Seiya molesto, pero al ver a una joven de cabellera gris amarrada en una coleta, ojos verdes con un vestido elegante en color verde, tuvo que ocultar su molestia.

\- ¿Tu que haces aquí? – preguntaba Seiya quien se dirigía a la joven y le daba un abrazo, al hacerlo esto Usagi se molesto por un momento, pero siguió viendo la escena ya que sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Vamos primo Seiya, acaso no te acuerdas que tu mismo mandaste una carta, diciendo ¡que necesitabas ayuda con tu futura esposa! – contrastaba la joven alegremente mientras veía con ojos de desprecio a Usagi

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien prima Healer – respondía Seiya mientras soltaba a su prima Healer y observaba con discreción la reacción de Usagi, que al momento no era muy buena porque podía observar su tristeza en sus ojos

-Bien, porque al parecer estos atuendos no son apropiados para un Rey y menos para recibir a tu futura novia – reía mientras señalaba su pijama y se sonrojaba Seiya al momento.

-Bueno entonces, si me permiten mis bellas damas- decía cortésmente Seiya mientras abría la puerta e indicara qué se fueran.

Al captar el mensaje tanto Usagi y Healer salieron de los aposentos de Seiya, al estar a fuera y sin que nadie viera Healer le dio una cachetada a Usagi.

-Eso es, para que aprendas tu lugar como sirvienta- decía arrogadamente Healer, ya que sabía que su primo veía a Usagi como algo más que como una simple sirvienta.

-Eso es algo que a usted no le concierne, mi lady- contestaba enfadada Usagi mientras tenia una mano en la mejilla.

-Mira como me hablas Usagi, o ¿quieres recordar que paso hace un año? - le aconsejaba Healer ya que sabía que su querido primo le crearía de nuevo a ella.

Por un momento Usagi quería decirle que eso ya no era necesario, por que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya que esta vez tenía el corazón de Seiya, pero tendría que aguantar hasta que Seiya revelara su amor ante ella y las demás personas, pero eso lo vio difícil y ante esa situación se sintió triste y se fue llorando hacia la cocina del palacio.

Al ver esto Healer sonrió por su supuesto triunfo y se dirigió al salón principal a ver a su competencia, por que amaba a Seiya y no estaba dispuesta al dejarlo por esa princesita de tercera, ni menos por una mugrosa sirvientita, lucharía por lo que era de ella.

Minutos más tarde todos se encontraban ya reunidos en el salón principal que era muy majestuoso, desde su techo con enormes candelabros de diamantes, sus enormes ventanales donde se filtraba la luz, el pasillo lleno de hermosos jarrones cubiertos de rosas y en el centro se hallaba Seiya quien portaba su traje de color negro y se esforzaba en sonreír mientras observada desde su trono, a su prima que estaba al lado de él, a sus caballeros entre ellos a su fiel amigo Darién, hasta ver a los del servicio donde se encontraba Usagi quien la vio al lado de Molly quien hasta el momento agarraba su mano ya que estaba preocupada de la reacción de su amiga.

Entonces sonaron las trompetas, las enormes puertas del salón principal se abrieron mostrando a una joven muy bella de cabello dorado recogido en media coleta con un moño rojo, ojos a azules, piel blanca, portaba un hermoso vestido en color amarrillo entonces anunciaron su presencia.

-La princesa del Reino de Venus Lady Minako Aino decía con respeto un joven mozo.

Al pasar la princesa lo hacía con mucha elegancia y gracia, al ver eso Usagi sintió que una parte de ella se quebrara, ya que sabia que no tendría una oportunidad contra esta princesa, pero al menos haría todo lo posible para que Seiya fuera feliz.

Antes de que llegara la princesa Minako a donde estaba Seiya, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a su Rey dirigirse donde se encontraba ella y hablarle muy pícaramente

-Bienvenida Princesa Aino- decía muy galantemente Seiya mientras tomaba su mano de la princesa Minako y la besaba.

-El gusto es mío Rey Kou – contestaba con una sonrisa Minako.

-Nada de formalidades, para usted mi Lady soy solo Seiya – la tomaba del brazo mientras la dirigía por una puerta que daba hacia uno de los jardines.

Al observar eso Usagi no sabía que hacer ante dicha acción de parte de su amado, al ver esto Molly mejor llevó a su amiga hacia la cocina para que al menos procesara la información.

-Vamos Usagi, ¡no es bueno que estés aquí viendo esto! - decía con tristeza Molly.

-Claro amiga, ¿por qué no aguanto esta situación? – decía Usagi mientras le resbalaban lágrimas por los ojos.

Y se marchaban del salón principal, por otro lado Healer esta hecha una furia, pero al menos podría espiar a la parejita, entonces sin que nadie se diera cuenta los siguió.

-Bueno todos a sus obligaciones - hablada con autoridad Darién a los del servicio y se dirigió a la sala de juntas donde lo esperaban los de la corte Real.

Hasta aquí con el primer capitulo estuvo un poco loco ¿No lo creen?, yo que Seiya vendería los candelabros y me quedaría con Usagi, pero veremos que pasa.

Quiero agradecer a todas(o) los que me leen y en especial a las quienes me dieron palabras de apoyo.

Suerte a todas y les mando abrazos estelares


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naomi Takeuchi solo los uso para mi historia que participa "Reto de Cumpleaños de Seiya" del Foro Ladies Kou. Sera un Seiya x Usagi.

SUMMARY:

El es un noble Rey, pero por ordenes de su corte y para salvar su reino, tendrá que desposar alguna de las princesas, pero su amor y corazón le pertenecen a una humilde sirvienta que siempre esta al pendiente de el.

¿Qué podrá más el deber o el amor?

AMOR PROHIBIDO

Capítulo 2

En la sala de juntas, todos los miembros de la corte real ya estaban reunidos, la mayoría hombres de avanzada edad y uno que otro joven, escuchaban con atención lo que decía Darién.

-Ministros de la corte real, al parecer nuestro Rey se ha enamorado de la princesa Aino, la cual ustedes la seleccionaron para salvar a nuestro reino- explicaba Darién con mucho respeto y sensatez.

-Lo observamos todo, ¡no se te olvide que estuvimos presentes! – contestaba un hombre mayor de pelo blanco, ojos azules y una túnica en color azul que se puso de pie.

-Lo siento lord Artemis – se disculpaba con él – Entonces puedo preguntar ¿porque me convocaron aquí? – preguntaba muy nervioso Darién

-Mi estimado caballero, lo que sugerimos es que ese supuesto amor que tiene el Rey Kou a la princesa Mina, lo cuide y que pase lo que pase, le proponga matrimonio antes del anochecer – le daba una encomienda a Darién, ya que no había visto amor en los ojos del Rey hacia la princesa

\- ¡Pero mis estimados miembros de la corte real! ¿No creen que eso sea muy precipitado? – contestaba con sensatez Darién porque él conocía su amigo y estaba seguro que no lo podría lograr menos por el hecho que Seiya sentía algo por Usagi.

-No Darién, todos a llegamos a la misma conclusión, esperamos que lleves a cabo con éxito tu misión, si no lo haces te despojaremos de todo lo tienes y te pondremos en un barco que valla hacia el nuevo mundo – explicaba muy fríamente Artemis.

-Muy bien, lo hare como ustedes gusten – contestaba muy nervioso Darién quien no quería que eso pasara, pues sabía que una orden de la corté era una del mismo Rey, hizo una reverencia y se retiró a cumplir su deber.

Mientras en los jardines del palacio donde se observa todo tipo de flores y arbustos, junto a una hermosa fuente, se encontraban sentados Seiya y Minako.

\- ¡Espero que te haya gustado el recibimiento! - Comentaba Seiya mientras sonreía.

-Me gustó muchísimo – contestaba muy alegremente – Y si no es una molestia ¿Pudiera ver más de su reino?

\- ¡Pensé que estaba cansada, por el largo viaje! - decía preocupado Seiya que no le gustaba pasar más tiempo con ella y se esforzaba con sus actuaciones y galantería.

-De hecho si lo estoy, pero al ir pasando con mi carruaje, observé un magnifico lago y ¡quisiera conocerlo de cerca! – contaba con emoción Minako.

Al mencionar el lugar Seiya se quedó congelado pues sabía que ese lugar era para él encuentro entre él y su amado Bombón, al observar esto Minako supo que era el momento de robarle un beso, porque desde que lo vio en su trono supo que el amor de su vida se encontraba el joven Rey Kou.

Entonces se fue acercando Minako a Seiya hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios del chico, cuando por fin animo a robárselo, de pronto oyó un sonido, no tuvo más remidió que separarse de Seiya observando a una joven quien movía a Seiya haciendo que saliera del trance

\- ¿Interrumpo algo Primo? - decía como si nada Healer, que estaba en su interior alegre por evitar la escena que observaba desde uno de los arbustos del jardín.

-Claro que no prima – comentaba Seiya, quien no sabía nada de la situación – Perdón por mi mala educación princesa Minako, ella es mi prima Lady Healer – se ponía de pie Seiya mientras presentaba a su prima.

-No se preocupe Rey Kou, a todos nos pasa – le contestaba muy amablemente Mina – El placer es todo mio Lady Healer – le hacia una reverencia Minako quien tenía una mirada fría hacia Lady Healer por haber interrumpido aquel beso.

-El gusto es mío princesa Minako- contestaba amablemente Healer mientras también hacia una reverencia y le devolvía la misma mirada a la princesa. – Iba pasando por aquí y escuche que la princesa quiere ver nuestro hermoso lago – decía muy casualmente Healer.

-Si prima, pero mejor yo sugiero llevarla al mar, para que conozca nuestra inmensa flota de barcos- decía con voz de súplica Seiya quien no quería que nadie visitara el lago.

\- ¡Me encantaría ver ese lugar! – Contestaba Minako quien notó el cambio repentino de Seiya – Es una lástima que no visitemos ese lago – movía la cabeza Minako.

-¡Tal vez cuando se casen princesa, mi primo la llevaría! - decía con arrogancia Healer que hasta el momento estaba celosa de la actitud de la princesa, pero no le importaba mucho ya que la mantendría cerca para deshacerse de ella.

\- En verdad eso me gustaría mucho- decía muy contenta Minako quien se imagina como seria las cosas entre Seiya y ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, sus opiniones - suspiraba Seiya mientras cambiaba la conversación - sugiero que se ponga una ropa más cómoda para el recorrido y mi prima la acompañara donde serán sus aposentos, la veré en unos instantes ya que arreglaré algunas cosas para el recorrido. – decía Seiya quien hacia una pequeña reverencia y se retiraba.

-Está muy bien Seiya- grita Minako se marchaba junto con su prima.

En la Cocina Molly trataba de dar consuelo a Serena que se encontraba sentada un poco triste por ver como su amado Rey coqueteaba con otra.

-Vamos amiga no estés triste, tú misma me dijiste que confías en Seiya- animaba a su amiga quien la tomaba con las manos y le daba un abrazo de confortación.

-Lo siento Molly, en verdad confiare en Seiya, pero al verlo coquetear con esa princesa mi corazón se hace pedazos- decía un poco triste Usagi quien aceptaba el abrazo de Molly.

-Mírame bien Usagi, conozco bien el amor que se tienen los dos y por eso te digo que no pierdas la confianza que tienes con Seiya.

-Tienes razón amiga y para que vea Seiya que tiene mi confianza prepararé un rico postre para la princesa y se lo llevaré – decía un optimista Usagi quien al escuchar las palabras de su amiga Molly le dieron valor para seguir.

Al poco rato Healer dejaba a la princesa dentro de sus aposentos y antes de marcharse observo a Usagi entrar con una bandeja que contenía un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y una taza de atole.

-¡Llegas en buen momento queridita! – decía con desprecio Healer quien veía como dejaba la bandeja en un buró y pretendía salir de ese lugar. – Espera Usagi, por lo que veo no tienes modales ante mi cuñada – se cruzaba de brazos Healer quien esperaba una apropiada respuesta para la princesa.

-Lo siento – se excusaba Usagi - Princesa es un gusto conocerla- decía cortésmente Usagi mientras hacia una reverencia a la princesa quien caminaba a la bandeja que dejo Usagi en un momento y probaba el contenido de esta.

-Me temo que esto no es de mi agrado – decía Minako con una cara de disgusto, quien al momento lo arrojo al piso – Sera mejor que traigas un pedazo de pastel de fresas con un poco de leche tibia y recojas eso en seguida – ordenaba Minako.

Mientras Usagi levantaba la bandeja, por dentro estaba triste ya que ella quería agradarme a la princesa, pero todo le estaba saliendo mal, pero no se daría por vencida en ser amiga de la princesa.

Minutos más tarde Usagi tocaba la puerta de los aposentos de la princesa al entrar observó a la princesa Minako y a la prima de Seiya riendo en la cama, así que puso la bandeja en un mueble que se encontraba junto a ellas.

Nunca imagino que la princesa que dirigiera a la bandeja y la tirara nuevamente, se dió una cachetada quedando muy roja su mejilla, se dejó caer al piso, haciendo que Usagi se preocupara por ella y la auxiliara, pero al ver esto Minako empezó a gritar desesperadamente haciendo que llegara de inmediatamente Seiya, el cual no creía en lo que veían sus ojos, su hermosa bombón quería golpear a la princesa Minako o eso parecía.

\- ¡Por favor ya no me pegues! – suplicaba Minako mientras lloraba.

-Usagi, ¿qué has hecho? – decía muy preocupado Seiya quien entraba para auxiliar a Minako.

-No es lo que piensas yo... – no término la frase ya que Healer le daba una cachetada a Usagi.

-Para que comprendas cuál es tu lugar sirvientucha – decía con desprecio Healer. – Y espero que te disculpes con mi cuñada – agarraba de la mano a Usagi y la ponía de rodillas.

Al ver esto Seiya le hirvió la sangre al ver como su prima trataba a su querido bombón, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que Minako lo tenía apresado por el momento.

-Lo siento, mucho Princesa Minako. No volverá a ocurrir- decía Usagi con tristeza quien estaba arrodillada ante Minako y Seiya.

-Basta ya Healer- decía enojado Seiya quien dejaba a Minako en cama – Sé que Usagi hizo mal, pero no la tienes que tratar de esa manera - Seiya defendía a su bombón ya que no podría seguir viendo la situación.

-Claro, ¡mi primo defendiendo a los indefensos! – decía en tono de burla su prima.

-Sí, la defendiendo porque es un ser humano, como nosotros – contestaba con prudencia Seiya, por qué sabía que su prima quería descubrir el amor que tenía a su bombón y ese no era el momento para decirlo, así que opto por cambiar el tema – Sería mejor que cancelemos el recorrido.

-No es para tanto Rey Kou, ya estoy bien – decía angustiosa Minako quien se paraba de la cama y caminaba así el, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con él.

-Concuerdo con la princesa Minako – decía muy tranquilamente Healer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Está bien, por esta se la pasare y la esperó a bajo – suspiraba con frustración Seiya mientras tomaba de la mano a Usagi y la sacaba de ese lugar, al ver esto tanto Healer y Minako sintieron envidia de la sirvienta, pero sabían que se tenían que aguantar porque tenía ya plateado algunas maldades.

Seiya llevaba de la mano a Usagi por todo el castillo hasta que llegaron a la Cocina.

-Bombón, perdona por no defenderte y al amor que tenemos – habla con sinceridad Seiya quien besaba sus manos de Usagi.

-Calla Seiya, comprendo la situación, en que te encuentras y sé que no es fácil – decía muy tranquila Usagi mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios a Seiya.

-Bombón, no te merezco, siento que sin ti mi vida no sería lo mismo y quiero que sepas que tendré una solución para nuestro amor – decía muy coqueto Seiya mientras abrazaba a Usagi por la cintura.

-Seiya, alguien podría vernos – contestaba muy intranquila Usagi – Ten en consideración que tienes que mostrarle a una princesa el reino sino, tendrás graves consecuencias – rompía el momento Usagi.

-Lo sé bombón y espero que al anochecer nos veamos en nuestro lugar favorito – comentaba con estrés Seiya – Entonces te dejo para que prepares unos excelente bocadillos, porque ¡muerto por probarlos! – se despedía de Usagi con un tierno beso en los labios.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien había escuchado la conversación de los amantes e ingenió un plan para separarlos mientras los dejaría para que no se dieran cuenta.

Horas más tarde Serena y Molly iban en un carruaje, mientras que en otro iban Healer, Minako y Darién ya que por su parte Seiya quiso ir en su caballo negro, cuando por fin llegaron, Seiya se dirigió a abrir el carruaje donde estaba Usagi ya que observo que Darién ayudaba a su prima y a la princesa.

Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo en el recorrido que le daba Seiya a Minako porque todo el tiempo iba del brazo de este, Darién iba atrás de él junto a su prima Healer y por ultimo esta Usagi y Molly hasta que llegaron a la orilla del muelle donde vieron varios barcos majestuosos.

\- ¡Me alegro, que me trajeras a este lugar tan lindo! - decía alegremente Mina quien se a cercó a Seiya, lo tomó de la camisa y lo besó en la boca.

Al observar esto Usagi salió corriendo mientras lloraba al ver esto Molly fue tras de ella, por otro lado Healer estaba llena de rencor hacia la princesa y lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar a ambos, pero se le había olvidarlo que desde niño Seiya no sabía nadar, así que vio con horror como Seiya se hundía lentamente.

\- ¡Por favor Darién, salva a mi primo! - decía muy angustiosa Healer.

-Como ordene mi lady- contestaba Darién que se disponía a saltar, cuando observo a la princesa ir por Seiya y llevarlo hacia donde se encontraban ellos, entonces Darién subió a Seiya, para después ayudar a la princesa a salir.

-Gracias caballero – decía Minako quien recuperaba el aliento.

Helear veía que su primo no respiraba y comenzó a llorar, al percatarse de la situación Minako lo ayudo.

-Hazte un lado- decía con autoridades Minako quien checaba los signos vitales a Seiya – Tendré que darle respiración boca a boca sino morirá – comentaba Minako quien le proporcionaba dicha acción hasta que Seiya escupió agua y vio que Minako la había salvado la vida.

-Gracias princesa, por salvarme la vida ¿cómo se lo podré agradecer? - decía con poca dificultad Seiya observando que no se encontraba su tierno bombón, luego le explicaría la situación a Usagi.

Era la oportunidad de Minako y no la desaprovecharía.

-Solo quiero que te cases conmigo y que de luna de miel sea en el precioso lago – comentaba Minako quien sonreía.

Seiya no sabía qué hacer ante esa petición por un lado estaba el amor que tenía a su bombón, por otro que ella le había salvado la vida y no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie y por ultimo sabía que su pueblo dependía de ese matrimonio así que tomo una decisión.

-Darién, te pido que acompañes a mi prima al castillo yo iré con mi prometida, en mi caballo – ordenaba Seiya muy tristemente – Y Darién te aconsejo que prepares todo, ya que me casaré con Minako – decía amargamente Seiya.

-En serio, ¿te casarías conmigo? Pensé que como me dijo tu prima que sentías algo por esa sirvienta pues – decía nerviosa Mina quien jugaba con los dedos.

\- ¿Eso te dijo mi prima? – Cuestionaba Seiya quien dirigía una mirada de desprecio a su prima Healer – No te preocupes por eso Minako, te estoy agradeciendo por salvarme, por eso me casare contigo – decía muy amablemente Seiya.

-Ya comprendo Rey Kou – decía con tristeza Minako, por un lado estaba bien aunque debía admitir que por algo se empezaba.

Después de secaran sus ropas Minako y Seiya despendían a Darién y a su prima Healer quien se dirigían rumbo al castillo, dejando atrás al Rey a la princesa.

-Espero que no le moleste, acompañarme a caminar por el pueblo – decía Seiya quien tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su bombón en ese lugar

-Claro que no Rey Kou – decía muy feliz Minako mientras agarraba su brazo.

Minutos antes Usagi quien lloraba y corría por toda la orilla del muelle tropezó con un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y traía un traje en color amarrillo.

-Disculpe no era mi intención – se disculpa Usagi con el joven mientras seguía corriendo dejando caer su relicario.

-Oye cabeza de bombón fíjate bien donde caminas – gritaba el joven quien recibía el relicario – ¿Y esto que será? – se preguntaba el joven mientras lo abría y se quedaba sorprendido.

-Espérame Usagi – gritaba Molly quien llegaba con aquel joven.

-Disculpe ¿ha visto a una joven de pelo rubio? - le preguntaba al joven con había chocado hace un momento.

-Si la vi se fue justo por allí – señalaba un camino que se dirigía al pueblo, pero antes que se marchara Molly el joven la detuvo

-Espera, quisiera saber a cerca de esa joven – decía muy desesperado el joven ya que a lo mejor y solo talvez era ella.

-No sé quién es usted, para que le diga sobre mi amiga – decía furiosa Molly quien exigía una explicación

-Bueno veras es una larga historia – suspiraba el joven – Y si no te molesta, estaría en cantado en buscar contigo a tu amiga y contarles a ambas esa historia – decía muy amablemente ese joven.

-Pero que modales tengo soy el príncipe ..

Hasta aquí, guay y doble guay, como vieron todo un poco loco, creó que esta vez salgo de aquí antes que me linchen, pero bueno esperó que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo tanto como a mí, de ante mano gracias a las que se toman las molestias de leer mi historia, también quiero agradecer a las que me apoyaron seguir adelanté y les mando abrazos estelares.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Los personajes no son míos son de la gran autora Naomi Takeuchi solo los uso para mi historia que participa "Reto de Cumpleaños de Seiya" del Foro Ladies Kou. Sera un Seiya x Usagi.

SUMMARY:

El es un noble Rey, pero por ordenes de su corte y para salvar su reino, tendrá que desposar alguna de las princesas, pero su amor y corazón le pertenecen a una humilde sirvienta que siempre esta al pendiente de el.

¿Qué podrá más: el deber o el amor?

AMOR PROHIBIDO

Capitulo 3

Final

-Pero olvide mis modales soy el príncipe Haruka – decía muy cortés Haruka mientras hacia un reverencia a Molly.

-No alteza, no es necesario hacer eso- estaba apenada Molly por dicha acción. – El gusto es mío príncipe Haruka –se inclinaba Molly ante Haruka.

-Bueno, entonces como ya no somos unos completos desconocidos, es momento que vayamos a buscar a cabeza de bombón – decía Haruka quien se dirigía por el camino donde se había ido la joven –

-Espéreme, es mejor que vayamos los dos juntos – decía alegremente Molly quien alcanzaba a Haruka.

En tanto Darién y Healer entraban al castillo en el carruaje, el cual se detenía en la entrada de éste y se pudieran bajar, cuando estaban fuera del carruaje habló Healer.

-Gracias por traerme Darién – decía amablemente Healer.

-De nada Lady Healer – contesta con respeto Darién que se disponía a irse y cumplir con la orden del Rey, pero Healer lo detuvo.

-Darién espera, la princesa me comentó que buscaba su tiara ya que no la encontraba – decía muy preocupada Healer - Quisiera saber, ¿la podrías buscar en el dormitorio de Usagi?

-No creo, que Usagi, lo haya hecho – decía Darién no muy convencido pues sabía que ella había entrado a dejarle un postre a la princesa – Pero pensando bien, a lo mejor fue ella iré a revisar inmediatamente su dormitorio - decía Darién quien se dirigía a los dormitorios de la servidumbre, al ver esto Helear lo agarro del brazo para impedir que fuera ya que sabia que no la encontraría.

\- ¡No como crees!, mejor termina con el cargo mi primo, no se vaya enojar como otras veces- comentaba muy nerviosa Healer ya que sabia que ella la tenia por que se la había regalado la princesa.

Flashback.

Healer veía como salía Usagi de los dormitorios de Minako.

\- ¡Yo no sé cómo la soporto! – decía fríamente Healer

\- ¿A quién? ¿A la joven sirvienta? – Contestaba Minako – A mi me parece encantadora, aunque debo admitir que me sobrepase – decía apenada Minako.

-Nada de eso querida, estuvo muy bien lo que hiciste, porque hasta donde yo sé ella y mi primo se amaban – decía con desprecio Healer quien se sentaba en la cama e indicaba a Minako que también lo hiciera.

-No lo puedo creer – decía triste Minako – Y a mi que me gustaba Seiya, pero sabes qué, los separe de cualquier modo y me lo quedaré – hablaba con determinación Minako.

-Me parece bien queridita, digo cuñadita – decía muy sonriente Healer.

-Y para que veas mi total agradecimiento, te regalo esto – decía amablemente Minako quien le daba su tiara que lleva puesta.

-No es para tanto cuñadita – contestaba Healer quien rechazaba la tiara pero al ver la cara de tristeza de Minako no tuvo mas opción que aceptarla – Esta bien si tu insistes – decía algo molesta Healer quien la guardo dentro de sus ropas. Al ver la cara que tenía Healer, Minako empezó a reír haciendo que esta también empezara a reír, y veían como entraba Usagi con una nueva bandeja.

Fin del flashback.

No muy convencido Darién por la actitud de Lady Healer, opto por lo que había dicho esta y se dirigió a preparar un baile para el compromiso del Rey y la princesa, mas tarde buscaría la tiara de la princesa. Viendo como se a alejaba Darién se dispuso a dejar la tiara en la habitación de Usagi al menos se vengaría de lo que había observado horas antes, cuando concluyo con su labor, se dirigió a sus aposentos para arreglarse y planear como deshacerse de la princesa.

En el pueblo, Molly y Haruka llegaban a una casa algo vieja y descuidada.

\- ¿Segura que cabeza de bombón se encuentra en este lugar? – decía Haruka con duda, pero al a acercarse a la ventana la observo que era consolada por un señor mayor de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y traía un traje de leñador, entonces lo supo era ella la que tanto estuvo buscando.

-Príncipe Haruka, ¿le gustaría entrar, para conocer a mi amiga y a su padre? – decía muy amablemente Molly ya que había visto algo en la actitud de Haruka hacia Usagi.

Haruka se encontraba nervioso, ya que no sabia si continuar o no, pero se armó de valor para hablar con ella.

-Buenas tardes señor Jedite Black – saludaba al señor quien daba consuelo a Usagi – Por lo que veo no a cambiado nada.

-Joven Tenou, no pensaba verlo por estos lares de nuevo- contestaba Jedite quien estaba nervioso al encontrarse frente al príncipe, al escuchar la conversación, Usagi se limpio las lágrimas y se levantó.

\- ¿A caso ustedes se conocen? – preguntaba Usagi que no sabia por que su padre conocía ese joven tan apuesto.

-Si – decían los dos juntos.

-Ella es la que pienso – decía Haruka quien señalaba a Usagi.

-Sí, príncipe ella es a la que busca- decía Jedite quien solo observaba como Haruka abrazaba fuertemente a Usagi.

Desde la ventana Seiya veía con temor y sufrimiento como su tierno bombón era abrazada por otro hombre que no era él, por una parte esta feliz por que al menos ella habría encontrado alguien quien la amará, porque él tenía una promesa que cumplir y por otra triste ya que había perdido a la mujer de su vida.

-Princesa Minako es tiempo de volver al palacio – decía tristemente Seiya quien montaba su caballo y ofrecía la mano a Minako.

-Pensé… ¿No dijiste que nos encontraríamos con alguien? – preguntaba muy confundida Minako quien estaba agarrando la cintura de Seiya.

-Si ¡ya la encontré, pero está un poco indispuesta! - decía con tristeza Seiya.

Al oír la tristeza de Seiya quiso saber más Minako, pero no se atrevió ya que observó como Seiya derramaba un par de lágrimas y se las limpiaba rápidamente para así poner en marcha su caballo.

A dentro de la cabaña estaban Serena y Molly confundidas por la actitud del príncipe.

-No entiendo ¿alguien me podría decir que pasa? – preguntaba Molly al padre de Usagi, mientras Usagi se soltaba del abrazo de Haruka.

-Si padre, quisiera saber ¿con que derecho me abraza este joven? – decía Usagi quien tenia las manos en la cintura.

Pero antes de contestar oyeron el sonido de un caballo relinchar, esto hizo que Serena y Molly salieran de la casa, viendo cómo se alejaba una joven de cabellos dorados y un moño ya conocido.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que la princesa este por estos rumbos sola? – preguntaba Molly a Usagi quien estaba impactada no por el hecho de ver a la princesa, sino por que sabia de quien era el caballo.

\- ¡Era él, Molly!– decía Usagi con poca voz.

\- ¿De quién me hablas Usagi? – decía con cautela Molly mientras dirigía a su amiga a dentro de casa.

-No lo ves que era Seiya – decía muy preocupada Usagi ya que sabía que a lo mejor vio como el joven la abrazaba y se imaginaba lo peor de ella – Tengo que buscarlo y explicarle – suspiraba con frustración Usagi. – Y tú ¿Cómo te atreves abrazarme?

-Cabeza de bombón, es que tú y yo somos… - Ponía un dedo en la boca de Haruka

–No me digas, que ahora resulta soy tu alma gemela – bufaba con ironía Usagi quien se diría a la puerta a levantar una carta que había observado con anterioridad.

\- ¿Qué es eso pequeña coneja? – preguntaba Jedite, mientras que Haruka y Molly veían que era una carta

-Es una carta- contestaba Usagi a su padre, quien al abrirla y la leía en voz alta "Queridos súbditos, me complace invitarlos a un baile real, donde hará el anuncio de mi matrimonio, espero contar con su presencia sin mas que decir los saluda su muy amado el Rey Seiya Kou", terminaba de leer para luego saltar de alegría.

-Guay amiga, ¡Seiya te pedirá matrimonio! – decía Molly quien estaba a sombrada.

-Sabes cabeza de bombón, no creo que en esas fachas se te declaré – decía en tono de broma Haruka.

-Oye – se quejaba Usagi – Pero tienes razón, no puedo ir al baile vestida de esta manera – decía con tristeza Usagi.

-Cabeza de bombón, tengo una grandiosa idea – decía Haruka quien le guiñaba un ojo – Pero al terminar me gustaría platicar con tu padre a solas.

-Claro- decía Usagi con una sonrisa.

Ya entrando la noche, en el castillo dentro del salón principal, ya se encontraba el baile real, en honor al compromiso de Rey. Quien se encontraba muy guapo en su traje azul, hasta el momento estaba muy serio, junto a él se encontraba Minako quien lleva puesto un vestido de color lila y se notaba feliz.

Todos estaban bailando cuando de repente apareció Molly quien dio paso a Usagi la cual se veía muy preciosa desde su peinado en dos coletas, su lindo vestido en color coral, hasta sus zapatillas plateadas, todos la miraban con mucha envidia eso hizo que Seiya volteara a ver y se dirigiera de inmediato a su amada bombón y empezaran bailar como si el mundo no existiera para ellos.

-Bombón, te ves realmente hermosa- hablada Seiya mientras seguía bailando con Usagi.

-Gracias por el cumplido Seiya – decía Usagi quien miraba tiernamente a Seiya.

-Sabes cuando termine esta fiesta te secuestrare- suspiraba Seiya mientras juntaba mas sus cuerpos – No importa lo que diga la gente, ni la sociedad, te amo y lucharé por tu amor – comentaba Seiya quien juntaba la cara de Usagi con las dos manos y se preparaba para darle un beso.

El cual no llegó por que la princesa Minako volteaba a Usagi y le daba una cachetada.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no quitarme a mi prometido- decía muy enfadada Minako a quien no le importaba que la gente observara dicha acción – Y está es para que aprendas a no robarle las cosas a los demás- le daba otra cachetada Minako y luego arrojaba tierra a los pies de Usagi.

\- ¿Qué es esto princesa Minako? No es propio de usted - decía Artemis.

-Lo sé y lo siento, ¡pero ella es una sirvienta! y además esto se encontró en su habitación – decía con mucho rencor Minako – Si no me creen pregunten al Caballero Chiba.

-Eso es una grave ofensa, princesa – decía Artemis quien trataba de calmar las cosas que todos estaban observando. – Aunque creo que es mejor resolver esto en privado

-Yo no creo que bombón haya cometido tal delito – decía muy convencido Seiya – No ven que yo amo a esta persona.

-Sabe usted que esta cometiendo traición – respondía con prudencia Artemis quien observaba que Darién llegaba junto con ellos – Bien caballero Darién es ¿cierto que encontró esa tiara en los aposentos de esa joven? - pregunta Artemis mientras señalaba a Usagi.

-Me temo que eso es correcto Lord Artemis – afirmaba Darién.

-Oyendo esto y como soy uno de los principales miembros de la corte real declaro que esta joven sea decapitada mañana por la mañana.

\- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso a mi bombón! – decía Seiya quien estaba sorprendido de la actitud de un Lord, no permitiría ver morir a su amada bombón - Muy bien Lord Artemis, prometo casarme con la princesa Minako mañana por la mañana, pero a cambio mantendrá a salvo a Usagi – habla Seiya quien se separaba de Usagi y enfrentaba a Artemis.

-Esta bien y me agrada, guardias lleven al Rey a sus aposentos y que no salga hasta mañana – ordenaba Artemis a unos caballeros – Y en cuanto a ti, Darién llévala al primer barco que zarpé al nuevo mundo – decía muy fríamente Artemis quien veía como era llevada Usagi.

Al ver esto Seiya corrió hacia ella pero los dos caballeros se lo impidieron ya que lo tenían agarrado de los brazos.

-Bombón – gritaba con desesperación Seiya – Usted, me prometió que la tendría a salvo – decía Seiya quien intentaba zafarse de los soldados, pero no pudo ya que Artemis le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca a Seiya y se dirigían a sus aposentos.

-Seiya – gritaba Usagi quien veía con horror la escena y trataba de ir en su ayuda pero no podía por que Darién la llevaba fuertemente agarrada hacia la entrada del salón principal.

-Lord Artemis ¿cree que esto sea prudente? - decía una preocupada Minako quien sabia que esto lo había provocado ella y estaba sumamente arrepentida.

-No te preocupes Princesa, pronto serás desposada por nuestro Rey y veras que esto fue como un sueño para ti – constaba amablemente.

-Vamos cuñadita, para descanses para el día de mañana – decía Healer quien se llevaba a sus aposentos.

-Queridos invitados, me disculpo en nombre del Rey – se dirigía a todos los presentes – Pero me temo que esto se termina por ahora, los esperamos mañana para la boda real.

Todos se retiraban, no hubo quién rumoraba pero eso no le importo a Artemis ya que sabía que el reino estaba a salvo por el momento.

Molly quien había visto todo, se dirigió de inmediato en caballo a la casa del padre de Usagi, por que al menos al príncipe Haruka se le tendría que ocurrir algo para salvar el amor que tenían Seiya y Usagi.

Mientras en los aposentos Healer dejaba a Minako en su alcoba.

-Healer, esto es tu culpa – le reprochaba Minako a Helear.

-No queridita, esto es tu culpa ya que me hiciste caso- se defendía Healer quien recibía una cachetada de Minako.

-No voy a tolerar, que un amor tan puro como el que vi entre Seiya y Usagi terminé de esa manera – decía muy determinada Minako.

\- ¿¡Y qué!? – Se bufaba Healer – Recuerda que si dices o haces algo, tú carías conmigo –

\- ¡No importa! Por que al menos haré lo correcto - se defendía Minako.

Al ver que no podría convencerla, la encerró en su alcoba.

Mientras tanto Molly llega en un caballo a la casa del padre de Usagi, donde contó lo sucedido a Jedite y Haruka.

-Bien yo ayudaré a Kou y ustedes a cabeza de bombón- decía Haruka quien toma el caballo que había dejado Molly y se dirigía al castillo.

Cuando Haruka llegó al castillo de Seiya lo primero que hizo fue hablar con los de la corte real, mientras esperaba impacientemente Haruka a que se reunirán, a dar un vistazo al castillo, donde casualmente dio a los aposentos de Minako.

-Por favor, ¡alguien ayúdeme! – gritaba Minako desesperada.

Al oír esto Haruka no dudo ningún segundo y tiro la puerta de un solo golpe, al ver a una joven quien se encontraba llorando en un rincón, no dudo ningún segundo en consolarla.

Mientras Jedite y Molly llegaban al barco donde se encontraba Usagi, trataban con desesperación en liberar a Usagi.

-Capitán, comprenda que es una equivocación, la que hacen – hablaba con desesperación Jedite.

-Señor, ordenes son ordenes- explicaba el capitán.

-Y si le muestro esto – decía Jedite quien mostraba un empleaba real que le pertenecía a Haruka.

-Disculpe señor, yo no sabia quien era ella – comentaba con pena el capitán, quien libero de inmediato a Usagi que se encontraba en una celda a bajo del barco.

-Amiga, ¿te encuentras bien? – decía con angustia Molly quién abrazaba a su amiga y la llevaba fuera del barco.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que me hayan salvado? - pregunta Usagi a su padre.

-Bueno es una larga historia que contare en el camino- decía Jedite con mucho temor.

Y así los tres partieron en un coche que se dirigía al castillo, en el trascurso del viaje Jedite explicaba quién era ella, de dónde provenía, entre otras cosas, Usagi y Molly escuchan con atención la historia.

Mientras que Haruka quien traía de la mano a Minako habla con la corte real, acerca de la situación de su cabeza de bombón

-Me alegro mucho por ti muchacho – decía muy contexto Artemis – Y esperó que nos perdonen – decía muy apenado por la situación que había sufrido Usagi por su culpa

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro que mi hermana los perdonara – comentaba Haruka - Quisiera que me hicieran un favor… -

A la mañana siguiente Seiya despertaba muy adolorido por el golpe, y estaba muy preocupado por su bombón, al ver entrar a Darién lo agarro fuerte mente de la camisa.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi tierno bombón? - decía con desesperación Seiya quien le daba un golpe en la cara a Darién.

-Veo que tus modales, no han cambiado – decía Darién quien se levantaba del suelo – Seiya será mejor que te prepares para la boda – suspiraba Darién quien entregaba un traje de color dorado a Seiya.

\- ¿Y si me rehúso a seguir con esta boda? – respondía fríamente Seiya.

-Vamos amigo, no querrás que el consejo mate a Usagi- recordaba Darién a Seiya, al oír eso acepto de mala gana.

En el salón principal se hallaban todos reunidos, Seiya quien estaba de pie junto al sacerdote tenia un semblante serio, de pronto se escuchaba la marcha nupcial, en la cual aparecía la novia quien portaba un hermoso vestido de novia, la cual era llevada por Haruka para depositarla en las manos de Seiya quien al retirar el velo, no podría que creer lo que veía era su tierno bombón.

\- ¡Espero que cuides bien a mi hermana Kou! - decía muy amenazante Haruka.

-Lo haré- respondía muy alegremente Seiya.

Y así la ceremonia religiosa se llevó a cabo con mucha alegría por parte de los novios Al salir Seiya y Usagi de la iglesia donde observaban a sus amigos Darién y Molly que se dan un tierno beso, a los príncipes Haruka y Minako que se abrazaban tiernamente en tanto con Healer veían como se la llevan unos guardias a la cárcel. Y así los dos Reyes se subían a un carruaje donde se daban un tierno beso.

-Y colorín colorado esta historia se ha terminado – decía una Usagi quien arropaba a su hija de cinco años, quien era idéntica a ella y a su hijo se tres años que era idéntico a su padre.

-Veo que ya se durmieron nuestros hijos – decía Seiya a su tierno bombón, quien apagaban la luz del cuarto de sus hijos y salían

-Sabes que contándole nuestra historia se duermen – le daba un tierno beso en la boca.

\- ¿Sabes que adoro más de ti, bombón? – decía Seiya quien tomaba de la cintura a Usagi y se ponían a bailar.

\- ¡No sé qué es lo que más adoras de mí! - contesta Usagi quien rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de Seiya.

-Adoro tus besos – constaba Seiya quien le daba un lindo y tierno beso.

FIN.

Como verían al final gano el amor, como vera este capitulo fue un poco mas largo que los otros y un poco rápido y quisiera disculparme por no poner más

También quiera agradecer a todas las quienes me apoyaron y me leen.

Y como comentario final no fue fácil cumplir este reto ya que por sorteo me toco de antagonistas Healer y Minako siendo esta ultima mi favorita a parte de Serena claro está, espero que le haya gustado a la que propuso este argumento, sin mas que decir les mando abrazos esterares

¡! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEIYA KOU!


End file.
